


It Should be Me!

by auburnimp



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Hopeful Ending, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 23:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auburnimp/pseuds/auburnimp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin watches the medley relay and realizes what he's thrown away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Should be Me!

"Matsouka-sempai come with me, quickly!"

Rin sighed as Nitori's whine broke into his thoughts. He should be over the moon that he beat Haru at last but Makoto's words kept playing in his head like a tape loop. _There is more than winning. At least Haru thought there was something more. And I'm pretty sure you're the one who taught him what that something was._

"What is it?" he snapped, not in the mood for Nitori. "It's not time for Samezuka's relay yet." 

"No! Nanase-san's club is in the relay!" 

Rin jumped to his feet with his permanent shadow calling, "Wait for me, Matsouka-sempai!" 

He had no time to wait for the brat, had to see this from the start so he sped up. He arrived poolside in time to see the four Iwatobi swimmers lining up near the blocks. Makoto slid into the water and Rin followed every movement as he superimposed the younger Makoto over the tall young man in the pool. The race began and he remembered everything from their original, trophy-winning relay. Makoto's stroke, rough but dynamic that left everyone else behind. 

Nagisa hit the water and Rin remembered how he swam then and saw he was swimming the same way now. How Nagisa would speed up after the turn and how he created the illusion that his arms extended in the water. 

Then the new boy dived and for a second Rin had hopes for them until the boy, Rei if he remembered rightly, started his stroke and Rin clenched his fist at his side. That wasn't butterfly, that was pathetic. Why was he swimming with them? The thought came, 'it should be me. But I threw it all away.' He glanced up and caught Haru staring at him in shock. All he could do was stare back into the most beautiful eyes in the world and hope his own eyes conveyed his feelings. They _had_ to win this despite glasses boy. 

He thought he saw Haru nod slightly before he adjusted his goggles. Then he was diving and Rin remembered how Haru in the water was the most beautiful sight in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write this after watching episode 8 and the wonderful, sight of Rin slowly coming to his senses. My first post in this fandom so I hope I've done it justice. My apologies to Nitori fans but I simply don't like him.


End file.
